


MrLee＆MrChens’ Daily Life

by MrLee



Category: Lee Yifeng/William Chen - Fandom
Genre: Lee Yifeng/William Chen - Freeform, M/M, 李易峰 - Freeform, 霆峰
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:36:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7165799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLee/pseuds/MrLee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just the sweet daily life between the lovely couple</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mr. Chen and Mr. Lee's First Appointment.

Today is the Lunar New Year thirty.  
Mr Li wants to get up early and make a big breakfast for his lover.  
But when he slipped out of bed, Mr. Chen, who was sleeping, took him in his arms. "What are you doing?" "don't move, let me hug you for a while." Mr. Chen's voice to some, does not seem to get enough sleep, but he circled Lee waist efforts but increased.  
"Don't you want to eat?"  
"Ah, ah, but long time no see, I miss you ah." Mr. Chen looked at Mr. Li suddenly red face, can not help laughing with white teeth.  
"Don't laugh." Meow and fried.  
"Good," Mr. Chen rubbed Mr. Li's head, with a little bit of a bad idea to rub the hair a little bit more chaos, "today, we have to go on a date."  
"A date?" Mr. Lee stared at the face of a young face, Mr. chen. Today is thirty years, and how that should be good for breakfast, lunch, dinner and the dinner on New Year's Eve. But then I thought, he and Mr. Chen, does not seem to go together. Two people are busy, leave only nest together to eat, play games, one more sleep what. Dating this kind of thing, two big men, even want to have never thought. Mr. Li tilted his head silently thought, agreed to Mr. Chen's request.  
But what is the date between the couple to do?  
Eat? No no, two of them have been eating together.  
Take the wheel? Girlish dream place, Lee felt very hypocritical.  
Watching movies? Well, that's a good idea.  
Mr. Li and Mr. Chen are all in love with the movie. Mr. Lee, before I met Mr. Chen, a holiday, you will look at some of the deep, rich philosophy of the film. Like "The Shawshank Redemption", "the silence of the lamb". Mr. Chen, he made a movie, but also saw a lot of American movies. But the movies where the dim light won't have noticed the two star face.  
He kissed the slightly pursed lips of Mr. Li, no surprise to see red ear lovers. Pull up the clothes with satisfaction.  
Two people wearing a simple white shirt and black trousers, but wear a different temperament, a mature, a sunshine handsome.  
But it still looks like that.  
Come out from Chengdu, first went to the parents of Mr. Lee's home for a year, went to the cinema.  
In the cinema.  
180 more than two men suddenly appeared in the cinema, naturally attracted the attention of people. Mr Li, although wearing sunglasses, but still feel that something is wrong, afraid that they are seen. Mr. Chen natural to see the tension of their own lover, stretched out his hand, gather together to the white earlobes said one sentence, "it's all right, into the auditorium."  
Hear the words of Mr. Chen, Mr. Lee suddenly felt emboldened.  
Buy "the Hobbit" ticket. 12:30 opening, two people are also quite coincidentally, 12:20 arrived at the scene. So there was not a long time outside the movie hall, and went into the theater.  
Elf king is still so glamorous and elegant, elf Prince is still not back. In the five battle of the screen is very shocking, Mr. Lee see all eyes.  
"The Lord of the rings" of this series but he didn't catch the tail of the head, when the star starts to see. The film is the end of the article. Is the last time he met with Middle Earth ten years, natural look carefully.  
But Mr. Chen is different, since love, although from time to time by Mr. Lee Amway this movie, but forced to notice too much, time is too tight, there has been no time to see. The movie theater is the summer air conditioning is too full, the winter heating is too hot, Mr. Chen turned around, saw Mr. Li because of the hot and untied the button of the shirt. Exposed a large white chest.  
This is Mr. Chen did not look down, thinking about this man how so nice.  
Dim lights let Mr Li's side in the eyes of Mr. Chen into a wonderful silhouette. Slightly rolling Adam's apple, let Mr. Chen to bite up. Pursed lips, let Mr. Chen think carefully sucking. High nose, let Mr. Chen to gently touch.  
Mr. Li naturally do not pay attention to this hot line of sight, if saw, and red.  
So Mr. Chen gave up the movie, anyway, can be seen at any time, instead of looking at the appearance of Mr. li.  
As if you can't see it. Mr. Chen in mind.  
But such a lovely person, he can see a lifetime. The thought of this, Mr. Chen's heart and a sweet.  
So Mr Chen could not help, "Yum" in Mr. Li's face qinliaoyikou.  
"What are you doing? There are people here. "  
"All right, just a kiss.". "He saw Mr. Li blush, Mr. Chen has revealed a big white.  
Above, that is, Mr. Chen and Mr. Lee's first appointment.


	2. You are by my side, and that's good .(Valentine's day.)

Li Yifeng gets up at 6 in the morning.  
Today is not working, the want to sleep late, but the clock like about as good, had 6 points, he was sleepy.  
Simply climb up from the bed, take off the banana pattern pajamas, put on a black. Black shirt, black trousers, black suit. Eat breakfast in a hurry. Readily open the lock screen on the mobile phone, the big white immediately flash around his eyes.  
Next time I won't let him play with his mobile phone. Political commissar Li thought.  
Want to open micro-blog browsing, they probably haven't thought he spirited away. But suddenly saw the calendar on the screen clearly written in February 14th". Political commissar Li couldn't help one Leng, today is Valentine's day.  
Valentine's day, is to love with the bar.  
But how many days did they meet?  
Two days a day, three days...... The days passed, miss like spring branches a little soaring. At this time of Li Yifeng really should be lihouzhu one: q-how can worry about, like a river flows to the east.  
Stop yourself a big man, but what ah! Political commissar Li Du Du mouth.  
Although not often meet, but still a regular telephone contact. A few days ago to listen to him on the phone excitedly said he was on the Spring Festival evening, his heart is not from the excitement with his words.  
If the home and parents in Sichuan watching the Spring Festival evening show, suddenly appeared on the TV their own men, want to be good.  
Thinking like this, his face is floating from the cat arc.  
Better, make a phone call to William. I don't want him, but only care about his girl.  
Before the call, but also turned over to micro-blog, but suddenly saw the Spring Festival evening news. The original good mood is like fine weather suddenly under the rain, disappeared without a trace.  
William can not be on the Spring Festival evening show? Li Yifeng's mind suddenly flashed out that man's figure. The man, has been in the efforts and waiting for approval, although on the mouth did not say, he could feel the genuineness and the fiery heart, the heart of unruly, emulative heart.  
His efforts should be rewarded.  
Ring suddenly ring, Li Yifeng opened the phone, his lover's head is a flash of.  
Mood suddenly changed, as if the sun into the clouds, bringing warmth. Li Yifeng still do not know, there is a person can affect his mood all the time. Happy for him, for his sad, when William laugh, he will not help with his smile, when he was sad, he always wanted to give him a hug.  
This is Mr. Chen and Mr. Li's love.  
"Peak." Familiar voice with a unique taste, sweet and very sweet.  
"What's going on?" Lovers of the phone, really let Li Yifeng surprise.  
"I miss you."  
"Well, I miss you, too." How suddenly the atmosphere so sad? Today is Valentine's Day!  
"Then you open the door. I'm waiting for you outside the door."  
"Grace!!" Hit by a sudden surprise. Li said that the political commissar had a brain.  
He paced slowly opened the door and looked out, but empty.  
"You lie to me?" (I can't be a good one.  
"How can I lie to you," was wronged Chen and so on the small students to muster the steamed stuffed bun face, "you look at the stairs."  
Li Yifeng turned around, this was not seen carrying a box of things Chen and so on students stood in the staircase innocent.  
Lee, political commissar of the heart originally on the soft see lovers a pair of the appearance of injustice, picked to pick good-looking eyebrow, reluctantly said a word, "come in."  
"Good! \ (^o^) / ~"  
Into the door, and saw Li Yifeng sitting there, William Chan put down his things, looking at him.  
"Peak, you see I have to buy strawberry real fruit oh." Chen, holding a box of real fruit, a pair of students for praise.  
But Li Miaomiao still cold face.  
"William," Li Yifeng suddenly called him, "do you not think that you can not be reconciled?"  
He himself was not willing to, very not easy on a spring festival gala, but had to leave.  
William Chan see the pair of lovers, not from the heart of a warm. His lover, even though his mouth said, but still very concerned about their own.  
Then sit on the couch Li Yifeng pulled his arms, at the tender ear called a heat. You will see that white skin instantly turned red.  
"I don't have to be sure. But the thing is not completely set, you do not put it in the heart. I know it's important, but I can't do it at the last time. I will still be better, I also believe that in 2015, Chen, and so on, will be more efforts." William Li Yifeng in front of the ear and whispered.  
Yeah, William, thank you for always be with me. Li Yifeng turned and kissed the man he loved. Two people for a long time no see, naturally do not want to let go, can't help to deepen the kiss.  
......  
Happy Valentine's day, Mr. Chen.  
You too, Mr. Lee.  
After that, it was eaten dry wipe the net Li Fengfeng made a micro-blog. "Valentine's Day is the weekend [] However meow"  
Hum! I didn't tell you that I would have been off the ball!


End file.
